Etranges couples
by Arwen00710
Summary: Recueils d'OS, de drabbles et autres ficlets écrits pour la communauté LJ pairings rares. Attendez-vous donc à être surpris !
1. Tu n'as que douze ans

**Titre:** Tu n'as que 12 ans  
**Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
**Personnages : **Luna Lovegood/Olivier Dubois  
**Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note :** Ecrit pour la commu' LJ pairings_rares

Je viens de rejoindre la communauté citée juste au-dessus, créée par Svetlana Black. Je mettrais ici les différents OS que j'aurais posté là-bas ^^

* * *

**Tu n'as que 12 ans.**

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

La phrase tourne et tourbillonne dans l'esprit de la jeune Serdaigle.

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Depuis quelques temps, Ginny est ailleurs. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment des grandes amies, mais puisque tout le monde l'appelle Loufoca et pas elle, c'était peut-être mieux que rien. Mais maintenant, elle pense à autre chose, et Luna est de nouveau toute seule, avec juste son reflet dans le miroir à qui parler. Ce n'est pas désagréable, d'ailleurs, elle est très gentille, la Luna de l'Envers.

- Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Et puis, il y a plein d'autres choses à faire à Poudlard. Marcher dans les couloirs. Chercher les Joncheruines et les Chambes des Secrets (qui a osé dire qu'il n'y en a qu'une ?). La Bibliothèque et les tableaux. Oh, et étudier, aussi.

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Ah, et le Quidditch, bien sûr. Les joueurs de Quidditch. En première année, elle trouvait le jeu un peu dangereux, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient jouer vite : on verrait bien mieux s'ils allaient au ralenti, non ? Et puis, elle pourrait mieux détailler Olivier.

- Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Olivier Dubois, le Gardien de Gryffondor. Il est gentil, et il a de beaux cheveux. Rien que pour ça, le Quidditch peut aller vite : il fait voler les cheveux d'Olivier dans tout les sens, et c'est beau.

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin.

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Olivier a cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Alors, forcément, quand elle est allé le voir, atteignant à peine son torse, pour lui déclarer qu'il avait de beaux cheveux, et qu'elle voudrait l'embrasser, il lui a dit :

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'il connaissait son prénom.  
Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'il l'a appelée Luna, et pas Loufoca.  
Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'après, il s'est penché vers elle et l'a embrassée sur la joue.

-Tu n'as que douze ans, Luna. Attendons un peu, d'accord ?

Il va l'attendre. Alors, ce n'est pas grave, de n'avoir que douze ans.

* * *

**Vala, vala ! Pas toujours facile de se glisser dans la peau de Luna...**

**N'ayant pas de Veritaserum et encore moins de faculté de Legilimencie, le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir si ça vous a plu, c'est le pitit bouton vert... **

**Arwen**


	2. Fille Indigne

**Titre: **Fille Indigne  
**Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
**Personnages : **Rose Weasley/surprise  
**Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note :** écrit pour la communauté LJ pairings_rares  
**Edit :** Après plusieurs remarques pertinentes, je me suis rendue compte que, oui, Rose est bien cousine avec James et Albus, aussi leurs noms ont été remplacés dans la liste des maris potentiels ^^

* * *

**Fille indigne**

Tout était allé de travers dans la vie de Rose Weasley. Elle était la fille d'un des grands Héros de la Guerre contre Voldemort, la descendante de deux des membres du Trio d'Or, les figures symboliques de Gryffondor...  
Elle avait terminé à Serpentard.

Ce simple fait avait déjà choqué son père au-delà des mots.  
Sa fifille, son bébé, dans la même maison que le descendant Malfoy, que tout les autres Malfoy avant, que tout les Mangemorts que...

Bref, un désastre. Sans parler de l'ambiance à Poudlard ! James lui fit la tête pendant plusieurs semaines, sans parler d'Albus qui lui répétait cinq fois par jour que, lui au moins, avait eu le bon sens de finir à Serdaigle... Parce qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, peut-être ? Il voulait échanger, les conversations studieuses des Bleus et Bronzes avec les regards noirs de la plupart de ses camarades de Maison ?

Et puis, ça c'était tassé... Doucement. Surtout avec l'aide de sa mère, qui avait rapidement calmé le jeu avec Ron, et d'Harry, qui avait fait la morale à ses deux fils. Quelques discussions bien senties avec les filles de son dortoir, et Rose était devenue une Serpentarde à part entière, et fière de l'être, en plus.  
Le sujet n'avait même été remis que brièvement sur le tapis quand Hugo avait rejoint les Rouges et Ors.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça... Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle le savait bien, la plupart de ses connaissances imaginait qu'elle finirait par se marier avec un de ses amis d'enfance... Frank Londubat Jr, par exemple, peut-être même Lorcan ou Lysander.  
Alors, maintenant, par Merlin, comment était-elle sensée expliquer à ses parents l'identité de celui qu'elle voulait leur présenter ?

Après Poudlard, ils avaient travaillé ensemble, et elle était tombée sous le charme de son supérieur... Un homme de plus de vingt-cinq ans son aîné...  
Ca allait pas plaire à Maman.

Mais le coeur a ses raisons...

Là encore, s'il n'y avait que ça !  
C'était surtout l'identité de son amant qui allait être dure à faire passer...  
Théodore Nott...

Ca allait vraiment pas plaire à Papa...

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! ^^**

**N'ayant pas de Veritaserum et encore moins de faculté de Legilimencie, le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir si ça vous a plu, c'est le bouton review... **

**Arwen**


	3. Double Trahison

******Titre:**** Double trahison**  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: Peter/Sirius, mention de Sirius/Lily (deux pairings rares en un, vive moi)**  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)

**

* * *

**

**Double Trahison.**

Je suis faible. Je l'ai toujours été.  
Malgré que je sois un Gryffondor. Je n'ai ni leur grandeur d'âme, ni leur courage. Je n'ai même jamais compris ce que je faisais dans la Maison des Lions.

Pourtant, je n'en ai jamais voulu à ce vieux bout de tissu. Parce que c'est là que j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me manquait : de l'amitié. De l'amour.  
Je n'avais jamais été courageux mais, avec les Maraudeurs, j'avais l'impression que si. Que je pourrais tout accomplir, tout faire, pour mériter d'être avec eux.  
D'être avec Lui.

Moi, faible et insignifiant, j'étais une des coqueluches de Poudlard. L'idole des filles. La tare des professeurs, le cauchemar des Serpentards.  
Moi, aux capacités moyennes, j'étais devenu animagus. Moi, à la timidité maladive, je m'exprimais sans honte, donnait des idées de blagues, en réalisait certaines.  
Moi, qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, suis sorti avec plus de filles que certains en une vie entière.  
Et je suis sorti avec Toi.

Toi. Tu étais une des figures de proue de notre groupe. Remus et moi, malgré notre rôle à part entière, n'étions pas aussi populaires que James et toi. Il était le leader, tu étais, à l'image de ton prénom, l'étoile du groupe. La star.

A Poudlard, avec toi, avec les Maraudeurs puis avec Lily, pendant quelques années, j'ai cru que j'étais différent de l'image que j'avais de moi.  
J'ai vraiment cru que, sous ma faiblesse, se cachait la rage d'un Lion, et qu'elle brillait à vos côtés.  
Aux tiens.

J'y ai cru, même après. Je n'étais pas aussi doué que vous mais plus que d'autres. J'étais un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Brûlant, désespérément brûlant de faire mes preuves. De briller autant que toi, qui cachait encore notre relation à nos amis, craignant non pas les on-dits pour toi (t'en étais-tu un jour soucié ?) mais pour moi.  
Je voulais te montrer que j'avais les épaules pour leur avouer ce qui nous unissait depuis notre sixième année.

Ce fut une de mes plus grosses erreurs : j'acceptais de m'enrôler chez les Mangemorts. J'étais un espion efficace, j'en disais peu au Lord Noir et, par des remarques discrètes, dissuadait certains plans de l'Ordre pour éviter les pertes.  
Peu m'importais les tortures de Voldemort pour que je lui en dise plus sur l'endroit où se cachait James, où se trouvait le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Je t'avais toi, et nos étreintes, et ça m'aurait fait tenir des milliers de Doloris.

J'aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un, dire ce projet fou que j'avais fomenté et qui brûlait mon bras. Mais, peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de la grandiloquence de James, de ton amour de se donner en spectacle, j'attendais une occasion incroyable.  
A ce moment, encore, j'étais persuadé d'être autre chose qu'une erreur de répartition. Un vrai Gryffondor. J'avais tort.

J'avais toujours eu tort. Je l'ai su en rentrant, un soir, pour trouver Lily dans tes bras, échangeant un baiser passionné. Je t'aimais. Mais toi pas. Tu ne cachais pas notre relation parce que tu avais peur pour moi mais pour toi.  
Parce que tu avais honte.  
De t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, Peter le Rat.

J'ai trahi. Pour de vrai. Dès que James eut fini le Fidelitas, j'ai transplané auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je lui ai tout révélé.  
La mort dans l'âme.

J'étais faible. L'amour, la force des Lions ?  
Leur plus grande faiblesse. Ma plus grande douleur.

Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours.  
Unis même dans la souffrance ! J'avais mal comme jamais et vous alliez tous partager ma douleur.  
James, qui n'avait pas su voir.  
Lily, qui le trahissait aussi sûrement que toi.  
Remus, qui avait du sentir, ton odeur sur sa peau à elle, et qui n'avait rien dit. Complice.  
Et toi. Toi qui trahissait James.

Et qui me trahissait moi ! Et, alors que je tuais tout ces moldus, préparant ma fuite éternelle, je hurlais.

« - Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Lily et James, Sirius ? »

Mais, intérieurement, je pleurais.  
Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ?

* * *

**Ah, c'est sur, c'est pas mon plus joyeux ^^ Peter n'est pas mon personnage favori, loin de là, et pourtant, j'ai adoré écrire cet OS... cherchez pas.**

**N'ayant pas de Veritaserum et encore moins de faculté de Legilimencie, le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir si ça vous a plu, c'est le pitit bouton vert... **

**Arwen**


	4. Mais qu'estce que j'ai fait ?

******Titre:** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: **Lily/Maraudeurs, chacun a un degré différent, essentiellement Sirius/Lily et James/Lily  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note **: Pour l'anniversaire d'Elea Telmar. Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle, et profites bien de tes 20 ans !

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

A Poudlard, les disputes entre James Potter et Lily Evans étaient devenues des habitudes. Elles étaient parfois tellement régulières que certains s'en servaient de montre vivante : la baffe du matin signifiait, par exemple, la dernière limite pour se lever si on voulait être à l'heure. L'apogée de ces disputes se situa entre la fin de la cinquième année et le début de la sixième. En milieu de septième année, Lily Evans et James Potter furent le couple le plus en vue de l'école de Sorcellerie.

Mais entre ces deux instants ?

Entre les deux, depuis le Noël de leur Sixième Année, Lily et les Maraudeurs avaient passé un accord, un cessez-le-feu. Et, rapidement, ils avaient fini par sympathiser, devenir amis et, tout aussi prestement, quasiment inséparables, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'héritier Potter. Et pour le malheur des trois autres Maraudeurs.  
Lily était une bouffée d'air frais, un rayon de soleil, un concentré de bonheur qui illuminait leurs vies. Et, irrémédiablement, les trois autres garçons succombèrent au charme de la jeune femme qui avait envouté leur ami.  
Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à James.

Il était désespérément amoureux d'elle, depuis longtemps. Et Lily, quoiqu'elle en dise, quoiqu'elle montre, n'était pas aussi indifférente au jeune homme que ça.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à Lily, alors qu'elle et James étaient tellement accordés. Ils ne pouvaient pas briser les Maraudeurs pour une fille, pour un amour, aussi fort soit-il.

Alors Sirius, Remus et Peter ne dirent rien et félicitèrent même James quand Lily s'abandonna dans ses bras.

* * *

Quelques mois après Poudlard, Lily Evans devint Lily Potter.  
Quelques mois après, l'apprenti Auror James Potter fut porté disparu en mission.

* * *

« - Sirius ! »

Lily se précipita vers lui, l'espoir, un espoir fou, brillant dans ses yeux émeraude.

« - Alors ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Des indices ? »

Comme cela faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que James était en vie, de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus.

« - Sirius, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose... »  
« - Lily... »  
« - J'ai BESOIN que tu dises quelque chose, Sirius, que tu me dises qu'on va le retrouver, que c'est encore possible, même si tu me mens, Sirius, je t'en prie, j'en ai BESOIN ! »  
« - Lily, il ne... »  
« - Tais-toi ! » cria la jeune femme subitement, en sentant que son ami n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'elle désespérait d'entendre un jour.  
« - Lily, il faut que tu arrêtes, il ne reviendra pas, s'il était vivant, James... »  
« - NON, non, tais-toi, il est en vie, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi... »

Les larmes, ces larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des semaines, se mirent à couler sans prévenir, alors que le jeune Black essayait de la consoler, lui qui pleurait aussi la perte de son ami, de son frère. Et, quelque part, au milieu des larmes et des étreintes, ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs jours durant, cet égarement resta une gène entre eux et ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, presque pas se parler.  
Et puis, progressivement, ils étaient passé outre, échangeant des souvenirs sur James, du réconfort, des sourires.  
Et parfois, un baiser.

* * *

Ils étaient le réconfort de l'autre, le soutient, la chose qui les poussait en avant malgré la perte de l'homme qui avait illuminé leurs vies.  
Quelque part, la relation entre eux, qu'ils n'osaient pas nommer, leur procurait autant de culpabilité que de plaisir.

Embrasser Sirius, le frère d'âme de James, c'était le retrouver un peu.  
Serrer dans ses bras Lily, l'âme soeur de James, c'était comme la protéger à sa place.  
Se faire l'amour dans le lit conjugal, c'était mal, mais c'était tellement bon, pour leurs corps, pour leurs âmes...

C'était en appui l'un sur l'autre qu'ils attendaient le chef du Département des Aurors qui devait, comme le voulait la procédure après trois mois d'absence, déclarer James Potter mort.  
La sonnette retentit, faisant pâlir Lily.  
Elle avait à peine commencé à l'accepter. Elle aurait du mal à l'entendre, malgré Sirius.

Mais le Chef des Aurors n'était pas seul. Appuyé sur lui, faible mais vivant, souriant, se tenait James.  
En se jetant à son cou, en pleurant de soulagement, en criant de joie, Lily et Sirius échangèrent un regard : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

* * *

La vie avait repris.

James et Lily.  
Et Sirius, à part.

Les deux jeunes gens peinaient à admettre ce qu'ils avaient commis. L'adultère, la trahison... Plus rien ne pouvait les excuser : James était en vie, et ils n'auraient pas du douter de lui.  
Leurs regards se fuyaient et, si par hasard ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce, un silence pesant s'installait.

James n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant son absence. L'ambiance entre les Maraudeurs et Lily était différente, pourtant il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Lily et Sirius lui assuraient qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais semblaient être mal à l'aise. Peter et Remus ne disaient rien et détournaient les yeux.

Remus savait. Remus savait parce qu'il avait senti leurs odeurs mêlées. Mais il ne disait rien, respectant leur accord tacite : une fille ne briserait pas les Maraudeurs. Même si c'était Lily et même si son cœur saignait que, quitte à tromper James, il ne l'ai pas eue pour lui.  
Peter, lui, évitait le regard de James pour une toute autre raison...

Autant de non-dits instaurèrent un malaise dans leur groupe autrefois si soudé.

* * *

Neuf mois après le retour de James naquit Harry. Les yeux verts, oh si verts, de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père.

Lily pleura, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit roux, roux comme elle, ou qu'il ait les yeux bruns des Potter... parce qu'avec de pareils cheveux, elle ne pouvait pas être totalement sûre que c'était le fils de James.  
Et elle détesta Sirius quand il serra le bambin contre son cœur, plus, bien plus chaleureux que ne le motivait son statut de parrain.

* * *

Harry grandissait et tout le monde ne cessait de s'extasier de sa ressemblance avec ses parents.

Ils pensent ce qu'il veulent voir, songeait Lily. Son fils avait ses yeux, oui, mais il n'était pas si semblable à James. Le nez de sa grand-mère, par exemple... Non, s'il avait été le fils de Sirius, les gens auraient gagatisé de la même manière.  
Elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Ne pas envisager que Sirius et Harry... non, elle se l'était interdit.  
Jamais.

James était étrange, parfois joyeux et puis, d'un coup, suspicieux. L'ambiance au sein de leur groupe d'amis ne s'arrangeait pas, pire, elle se détériorait. Il y avait un traître parmi leurs proches. Il devint suspicieux, essayant de trouver quel Maraudeur avait osé trahir sa confiance.

* * *

« - Lily... »

La voix de James Potter était grave, avec un léger accent désespéré.

« - Lily, est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu as eu une aventure... quand je n'étais pas là, quand tu m'as cru mort, est-ce que tu... »

Les mots parvenaient difficilement à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Lily s'était glacée, tentant de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, alors que ses pensées s'affolaient.

« - Quoi ? » parvint-elle à articuler, parfaitement choquée.  
« - Oh, Lil's, je suis désolé, mais est-ce que tu as... eu une aventure avec Remus ? »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. Remus ? Il l'a soupçonnait de l'avoir trompé... avec Remus ? Trop, s'en était trop, ses nerfs lâchèrent, et elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« - Remus ? Oh, franchement, James, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

Son mari baissa les yeux, clairement soulagé au-delà des mots, et l'air coupable.

« - Il était bizarre, et puis, il était amoureux de toi, à Poudlard, je le sais... »  
« - Quoi ? »

C'était la meilleure... Sirius, et maintenant Remus ? Elle était incapable de penser correctement quand James l'enlaca.

« - Pardon, mon ange, pardon d'avoir douté de toi... »

Et elle se sentit encore plus mal.

* * *

Sirius se tenait là, devant le couple, fixant James et ne regardant Lily que de temps à autre. Il était tellement mal, dans ce genre de situation... Il aimait Lily, par Merlin, ce qu'il l'aimait, mais James était son meilleur ami, son frère d'âme, et l'idée de lui voler la femme de sa vie ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Il n'avait osé la toucher que parce qu'il l'avait cru mort et bien que ça ait eu des allures de Paradis, l'ironie du sort avait tout transformé en Enfer. Et James lui demandait d'être le Gardien du Fidelitas. Ca tombait sous le sens, pour lui.

Ca rendait Sirius malade.  
Il n'était pas digne de la confiance qu'on plaçait en lui.

« - J'ai une meilleure idée ! » dit-il, se félicitant pour la porte de sortie qu'il venait de trouver.

Après tout, qui se méfierait de Peter ?

* * *

Il avait tué James.  
Il avait tué Lily.  
Il avait offert le secret de leur localisation à Peter.  
Au rat.  
Au traître.  
A celui des quatre Maraudeurs qui avait le moins bien pris le choix de Lily.  
A celui qui, par amour déçu, les avait tous trahis pour Voldemort.

Parce qu'il avait été stupide, parce qu'il avait trahi la confiance de James et qu'il se méfiait de Remus, il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait.  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Remus, ils avaient suspecté Remus alors que, au final, des trois Maraudeurs, c'était le seul qui n'avait jamais trahi James.

Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, pas maintenant.

Il restait Harry.

Il allait retrouver Peter, le tuer, et après il reviendrait pour s'occuper d'Harry, pour prendre sa place de parrain et se faire pardonner.  
Parce qu'il était le fils de James.  
Ou le sien.

Mais parce qu'avant d'être le fils d'un d'eux deux, Harry était le fils de Lily.

* * *

**Aloooors... oui, je sais, je fais (encore) pas dans le joyeux... ahem... Mais c'est tellement facile à écrire, du pathos... Bref, comme d'habitude, je n'ai ni Veritaserum, ni legilimancie et toujours pas eu ma baguette magique pour mon anniversaire, alors le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir si ça vous a plu, c'est le pitit bouton vert... **

**Arwen**


	5. Faux Semblants et Elle

******Titre:**Faux semblants  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****:** Marcus/Théodore  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)

* * *

**Faux semblants**

On le disait stupide.  
On le disait méchant.  
On le disait incapable.

On prétendait qu'il ne savait pas réfléchir.  
Qu'il faisait honte à son sang.  
A sa Maison.

On murmurait qu'il était amoureux.

De toutes ces calomnies, une seule était vraie.

Il n'était pas stupide, il voulait simplement rester un an de plus.  
Il n'était pas méchant. Pas plus que d'autres Serpentards. Jaloux, oui, peut-être.  
Il n'était pas incapable. Entre sa nomination au poste de Capitaine et l'arrivée de Potter, il avait rapporté la Coupe plusieurs années de suite...

Il savait réfléchir. Sa décision l'avait été longuement.  
Il ne faisait pas honte à sa Maison. Personne n'avait su déceler la ruse derrière ses notes catastrophiques.

En revanche, il était bel et bien amoureux.  
Et c'est parce qu'après un an que, timidement, Théodore lui avait avoué l'aimer qu'il avait décrété qu'il passerait un an de plus à Poudlard.

Près de lui.

* * *

**Titre**: Elle  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: **Luna/Regulus  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note :** 100 mots ! Peut être lu en réponse à un Regulus/Luna écrit par Nanikalice sur la communauté.

* * *

**Elle**

Regulus s'en voulait. Enormément. S'il ne s'était pas tenu si près du Voile, cette nuit-là, la Magie de l'Entre-Monde ne se serait pas activée et, en tombant, Sirius aurait simplement atterri de l'autre côté du Voile, alors inactif, sur le pavé froid du Département des Mystères.

Au lieu de ça, son frère aîné était mort, par sa faute.

De sa vie, il n'avait fait qu'être dans ses pattes. De sa mort aussi. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait fallu qu'il s'approche. Qu'il l'observe.

Elle.  
La jeune fille qui, seule parmi les sorciers, l'entendait murmurer.

* * *

**Et voilà, deux en un, suis-je merveilleuse !**

**Je risque de me répéter, mais mon seul moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, étant donné que je n'ai pas de Veritaserum ni faculté de Légilimancie, c'est cet admirable bouton bleu (oui, maintenant, il est bleu, il change tout le temps...)**

**Arwen**


	6. A chacun sa Lily

******Titre:** A chacun sa Lily  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: **Lily Luna Potter/ Severus Snape  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note : **léger rappel du drabble '_Fille indigne_' à propos de Rose Weasley.

* * *

**A chacun sa Lily**

Lily Luna Potter, fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, était actuellement entrain de maudire ses cheveux roux, dont elle était pourtant fière.  
Mais cette couleur était diablement dure à cacher, par Merlin ! Hors la discrétion était tout ce qu'elle demandait actuellement, suivie et même poursuivie par un quatuor de Bouffemorts en délire.

Depuis la chute de Voldy, tout était allé de mal en pis. Après une période de calme relatif, d'une quinzaine d'années, il s'avéra que le Sorcier Noir avait bien plus de partisans que prévu et, surtout, qu'il n'en avait pas qu'en Grande Bretagne. Cela avait prit plus de dix ans à tout ces Mangemorts pour se rassembler et s'organiser et, maintenant, il était trop tard.  
Ils étaient nombreux et le monde magique de nouveau en guerre. Et cette fois, pas de prophétie, pas de certitude que la lumière gagnerait en fin de compte. Pour tout dire, c'était même carrément mal barré. Même son père était dépassé par les évènements. Tout le monde s'était laissé empâter par l'apparente paix sans se méfier du serpent tapi dans l'ombre.

Dommage.

Depuis que l'organisation noire s'était levée, sans chef bien déterminé, plutôt un grand conseil, ce qui la rendait difficile à abattre, les Potter étaient devenus une famille à abattre, en représailles de la dernière fois. Pour l'instant, ils s'en étaient tous sortis plus ou moins de justesse, surtout que l'année scolaire, Lily et Albus étaient encore à Poudlard. Mais elle se demandait si cette chance insolente n'allait pas aujourd'hui lui faire défaut.

Bon sang, si seulement tout avait pu être autrement ! Ils auraient été moins stupides, moins aveugles, et tout ça ne se serait jamais produit.

« - Je suis assez d'accord. Même si on peut remonter encore plus loin...» fit une voix calme à côté de la jeune fille. Alors que, par Morgane, il n'y avait personne ! Ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'elle ai eu l'impression d'une main sur son épaule, avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Cela avait mis du temps pour que la jeune fille accepte ce qu'il c'était passé. Une Magie mécontente, un voyage dans le temps, tout ça, ça faisait un peu beaucoup.  
Pourtant, au final, rentrer en sixième année, en 1976 ou en 2025, à Poudlard et bien, ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence.

Excepté les camarades de classes. Merlin, toutes les personnes un tant soit peu familières autour d'elle étaient mortes durant l'une ou l'autre des guerres ! Le plus dur était de contempler Minerva McGonagall, qu'elle avait eu le temps de connaître durant ses trois premières années de vie scolaire avant qu'elle ne meure. Mais il était très étrange de voir des figures comme Albus Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs au complet et même Severus Rogue, que des noms de héros qui avaient bercé son enfance.

Toute son histoire montée de toutes pièces par la Magie (du moins, par sa Gardienne) était passée comme une lettre à la poste et la moindre personne un peu suspicieuse (*tousse* Dumbledore *tousse*) oubliait tout simplement ses soupçons dès qu'elle se posait trop de questions. Ah, c'était bien pratique, c'est sûr.

D'autant que des questions, devant une nouvelle élève de seize ans, ça manquait pas. Tous les élèves de Poudlard la regardaient comme une bête de foire, pire qu'à sa première Répartition. Après tout, elle était la troisième de la descendance du Survivant, c'était moins sensationnel... Sans commentaires.  
Aussi se réfugier sous le Choixpeau à la mention de « Luna, Lily » fut très agréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que le vieil artefact aussi était perturbé par le sort de la Magie placée sur elle et qu'elle allait être RE-Répartie.

**Merlin, faites que ce soit dans ma Maison** fut la seule chose qu'elle put penser.

Avant d'être exaucée après une courte discussion avec le chapeau magique.

- SERPENTARD !

* * *

Etre à Serpentard avait toujours été une fierté pour Lily. Quoiqu'en dise les autres, surpris de voir une Potter chez les Vert et Argent. Ca avait fait autant de bazar que pour Rose, sauf chez les Potter. Harry avait depuis longtemps dépassé cette notion de rivalité intra-maison et avait même accepté qu'il était aussi Serpentard que Gryffondor.  
D'ailleurs, en cette période de paix, ce n'était même pas mal vu. Alors qu'en 1976, apparemment, si. Les Rouge-et-Ors lui adressaient tous des regards soudainement méfiants et ses condisciples étaient tous plus ou moins de la graine de Mangemort. Gé-nial.

« - Aurais-tu un lien avec les Weasleys ? » grogna l'un d'eux, désignant ses cheveux roux.  
« - Je ne sais pas. » répondit sèchement Lily.

Elle observait plus attentivement la table, et sentit qu'elle était tout autant observée. Severus Rogue portait sur elle un regard étrange. Quoi, elle avait quelque chose sur le nez ?

* * *

Une fois passée la période d'adaptation, et puisque ses condisciples semblaient persuadés qu'elle était une Sang-Pur (merci Magie, encore), tout se passait bien chez les Serpentards. Deux exceptions : d'abord, Rogue. Elle avait beau tenter de lui parler, voulant connaître cet homme qui avait sauvé son père et aimé sa grand-mère, l'étudiant l'ignorait complètement. Ensuite, les Maraudeurs. Apparemment, la combinaison Serpentarde + Nouvelle la désignait en parfaite petite cible.

Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Alors qu'elle voyait _encore_ sa peau devenir verte, elle explosa dans la Grande Salle.

« - J'EN AI MARRE ! »  
« - J'AI DIT NON, POTTER ! »

Les deux voix se mêlèrent dans une belle engueulade à l'encontre des Maraudeurs en général et d'un brun à lunettes en particulier, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles furieuses ne se dévisagent. Lily Evans avait des yeux verts -les yeux de son père- contrairement opposés à ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux roux étaient aussi longs que les siens étaient courts, mais à part ça, et la différence de blason sur leurs uniformes, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et puis, elles faisaient cause commune contre les quatre abrutis.

Elles sympathisèrent incroyablement vite, sous les grognements de leurs Maisons respectives devant cette fraternisation avec l'ennemi.

* * *

Severus Rogue détestait ne pas savoir quoi penser. Il était toujours maître de son esprit et de ses émotions.  
Depuis son immense erreur avec Lily l'année dernière, qu'il avait perdue à jamais, il était bien décidé à ne plus se laisser approcher par personne. Aussi s'appliquait-il à faire fuir cette _autre_ Lily, qui semblait immunisée à son regard noir. Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à le perfectionner !

Mais surtout, il détestait le fait de commencer à flancher, commençant à apprécier sa compagnie. Et, ça, c'était vraiment, mais vraiment, problématique. Parce que Lily -Luna- était amie avec Lily -Evans-.

* * *

« - Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »  
« - Oui. »  
« - Non. »

Les deux rousses durent faire un exceptionnel effort devant la mine décomposée de James Potter, qui venait -encore- de se prendre un rateau avec Evans mais qui se retrouvait avec Luna sur les bras.

« - Euh, non, Luna, c'est pas à toi que je... »  
« - Ah, non, Potter, tu m'as demandé, j'ai dit oui, tu assumes ! »  
« - Mais mais mais... »  
« - Potter, reviens, je t'aimmeeeee ! »

Le cri perçant fit fuir encore plus vite le Gryffondor et les deux jeunes filles laissèrent libre court à leur hilarité. C'était si bon d'être autant complice avec celle qui serait -aurait été- sa grand-mère, même si c'était aux dépends de son grand-père.

« - Tu aimes vraiment Potter ? » s'enquit Lily plus tard, et Lily II -Merlin on s'y perd- sourit à la notion d'inquiétude mal dissimulée dans sa voix.  
« - Même pas en rêve, il est tout à toi ! »  
« - Hey ! » rougit la jeune fille. « Fais attention, Lily, ou je vais voir Severus et... »  
« - Tais-toi, tais-toi tais-toiiii ! »

Et ce fut au tour de Lily Luna de virer au pivoine. Elle n'avait pas pu nier longtemps que Severus Rogue l'attirait. Au-delà du grand homme dépeint par son père, elle avait découvert un sacré enfoiré, une mauvaise foi comme pas permis, une bonne dose de cynisme, un être borné au-delà du raisonnable, un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était donc amoureuse comme pas permis, et depuis qu'elle avait persuadée Lily -Evans- de lui reparler, elle n'avait pas pu cacher grand chose à son amie.

Et puis, même si le garçon avait été, ou était encore peut-être, amoureux de son amie, celle-ci finirait avec James. Alors rien ne l'empêchait de tenter sa chance. Elle avait bien l'intention de réussir, d'ailleurs. On ne résiste pas à une Potter, surtout si celle-ci à le sang de Ginevra et Molly Weasley dans les veines !

Rogue n'avait aucune chance. Elle ne le laisserait pas être un pareil imbécile solitaire à l'avenir. Ce serait sa première étape pour changer tout ce qui avait à venir.

* * *

Rapidement, ce fut LE sujet numéro un des ragots dans tout Poudlard.

James Potter et Lily Evans.  
Severus Rogue et Lily Luna.

Et, surtout, que du coup, les deux éternels ennemis étaient obligés de se supporter à longueur de temps, aucun des deux n'étant assez fous pour contrarier leurs Lily respectives.

Ca oui, les choses allaient changer. En bien.

* * *

**Aha, il est plus joyeux, celui-là ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je n'ai toujours ni baguette magique ni Legilimens dans la poche pour deviner, il faut se rabattre sur la méthode moldue : le bouton review !**

**Arwen**


	7. Mon autre double

******Titre:** Mon autre double  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: **Fred/Parvati  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note :** Points de vue alternés.

* * *

Lorsque nous étions petites, Padma et moi, nous étions si semblables que nous avons fait ce que toutes les jumelles de la Terre ont fait un jour : se faire passer l'une pour l'autre. Ca rendait fous nos parents, et ça nous amusait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui encore, j'y repense avec nostalgie et un petit rire. Des années plus tard, nous sommes encore très semblables mais des différences de caractères, même infimes, ont joué, et ce n'est plus vraiment pareil...

oOo

Depuis tout petits, avec Georges, on s'amuse à se faire passer l'un pour l'autre. C'est tellement drôle ! Les voir s'embrouiller, s'excuser, s'énerver... Le plus fort, c'est avec Maman. Elle ne se trompe jamais, mais on la fait tourner en bourrique en lui faisant croire que si... Les années ne nous ont pas assagis, ça non ! On est tellement semblables, tout les deux, le même caractère...

oOo

Lorsque nous sommes entrées à Poudlard, ça a été un déchirement de partir pour Gryffondor alors que Padma venait d'être répartie à Serdaigle. Nous n'avions jamais été séparées de notre vie ! Pourtant, ce ne fut pas si mauvais. Chez les Bleus-et-Bronze, elle obtenait le calme studieux que j'étais incapable d'avoir et dont elle raffolait. Chez les Lions, j'avais des amis plus extravertis que je n'aurais pu en rêver.

oOo

Georges me raconte toujours que, quand il a posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, le vieux bout de tissu a éclaté de rire. Déjà, quand il m'avait parlé, j'avais tenté de lui raconter une blague, mais, quand Georges a tenté de la terminer, l'item magique lui a affirmé que deux guignols pareils, ça ne s'était pas vu depuis les Maraudeurs. On savait pas encore qui ils étaient mais on étaient heureux : même Maison et déjà un but certainement pas scolaire...

oOo

La première grosse différence entre nous, ça a été les garçons. J'ai eu un petit copain très tôt, Padma plus d'un an après... Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui en trouver un ! Mais elle a toujours préféré avoir des amis proches... Moi, je rêvais à l'Amour.

oOo

Il paraît qu'il y a des amis, voire des frères, qui se disputent pour des filles. Avec nos caractères si semblables, on avait toujours pensé, Georges et moi, qu'on tomberait amoureux de la même. Pour éviter de se disputer, inconsciemment, on prenait ça à la rigolade. Et, finalement, il a flashé sur une fille et moi... sur une autre ! On a tellement ri, ce soir-là ! On s'était inquiétés pour rien. Personne ne pourrait jamais nous séparer.

oOo

Il y avait un garçon qui me plaisait. Soyons franches, il me plaisait énormément ! En quatrième année, j'ai été trop lente pour l'inviter au bal. Oh, et puis honnêtement, le courage des Gryffondors m'a fait énormément défaut sur ce coup-là. Finalement, j'y suis allée avec Harry Potter. J'en ai attiré des regards ! Mais pas le sien...

oOo

Au bal de Noël, j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. J'ai été trop fier pour oser l'inviter, elle qui avait un an de moins que moi. Du coup, j'ai invité Angelina, avant Georges ! Il ne s'est pas faché, au contraire, il était mort de rire. Il a voulu aller l'inviter, Elle, mais elle avait déjà un cavalier. J'ai rapidement laissé Angelina dans les bras de Georges (je crois qu'elle croyait être encore dans les miens !) et j'ai passé ma soirée à l'observer à la dérobée... Vraiment, très très Gryffonfor...

oOo

En cinquième année, avec Ombrage le Crapaud en directrice, je n'en pouvais plus... Franchement, le Ministère et ses bêtises... Padma disait qu'il fallait attendre... J'ai préféré nous traîner à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et il était là.

oOo

Lorsqu'Ombrage a commencé à croire qu'elle pourrait imposer ses grosses fesses roses à Poudlard, l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'était vraiment une sacrée idée ! On s'est éclatés... On a eu plein d'idées de blagues, aussi. Et puis, elle était là. Cette fois, pas question de reculer, Gryffondor, nan mais oh !

oOo

Padma avait tort, le Grand Amour n'existe pas que dans les livres. C'est ma jumelle, mon double, mais j'avais trouvé mieux : mon âme sœur. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire que je l'aime. C'est Fred Weasley, une des figures de Gryffondor, et je me contentais de profiter de ma chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi. On est sortis ensemble un moment, de manière très discrète : j'avais appris que les petites amies des jumeaux finissait par subir des représailles de leurs victimes possédant peu d'humour. J'en avais pas grand chose à faire, du moment qu'on était ensemble. Et puis, ils sont partis sur un coup d'éclat. J'ai pleuré de rire. J'ai pleuré tout court, aussi.

oOo

On était bien, tout les deux. C'était simple. Comme d'être avec Georges. C'est mon frère, mon double mais elle... c'est pas pareil. Mon âme soeur... Je lui ai jamais dit, de peur qu'elle croit à une blague... c'est le risque, quand on est un farceur, la réputation va avec ! Quand on a quitté Poudlard, j'ai appréhendé... allait-elle m'oublier, me remplacer ? Alors, je lui ai écrit une lettre.

oOo

Il m'a écrit ! Une simple lettre et tout mes rêves de Prince Charmant sont revenus au galop. On a correspondu longtemps, comme ça... Le plus compliqué, ça a été en Septième Année. Avec les Mangemorts partout... eux qui étaient recherchés pour leur implication dans la Résistance... tout ce que j'avais, c'était la radio, pour entendre sa voix... J'avais peur, tellement peur... Et la Bataille Finale est arrivée.

oOo

Un jour, pendant l'émission pirate, j'ai glissé quelques mots en indien. Pour elle. Je ne sais pas si elle les a entendus, mais Georges m'a tellement charrié ! Il a dit qu'elle devait être sûre, maintenant, que j'étais amoureux. Si seulement... Et puis, l'heure de l'affrontement est venue.

oOo

Il y a des cris, des sorts dans tout les sens, des explosions, du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Je ne sais pas où est Padma. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part.

oOo

C'est le boxon le plus complet. Mais on va gagner, c'est sûr. Je ne la vois pas... Gryffondor comme elle est, elle doit se battre...

oOo

Si on s'en sort, je lui dit. Que je l'aime.

oOo

C'est sûr, si on s'en sort, je lui avouerais que je l'aime...

oOo

Le rythme diminue. Je suis loin de la Grande Salle. Il a du se passer quelque chose...

oOo

On va gagner. On va gagner. On va...  
« - FRED ! »

oOo

Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais.  
J'aurais dû... Maintenant, comme cinquante autres, il ne pourra plus jamais entendre des mots d'amour... Je n'ose même pas regarder Georges. Il doit être tellement mal... c'est égoïste, aussi, mais le voir lui, si semblable, en vie... Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

En larmes, je m'appuie sur Padma. Ma jumelle, ma semblable, pour hurler, pleurer, crier la perte de Fred. Mon autre double.

* * *

**Le retour du pas joyeux... ahem. **

**C'est pas ma faute, il était sensé être joyeux, à la base, c'est les personnages qui en font rien qu'à leur tête ! Bref, comme je n'ai toujours pas reçu mon veritaserum et ma baguette (mon hibou a du se perdre, c'est pas possible), il ne reste qu'une seule manière de me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

**Arwen**


	8. Malagrif Tacheté

******Titre:**** Malagrif Tacheté**  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: Lee Jordan/Gabrielle Delacour**  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note :** Créature terrestre vivant sur les côtes et qui s'apparente à un homard. La morsure du Malagrif provoque la malchance chez la victime pendant une semaine

* * *

**Malagrif Tacheté **

A la base, c'était une blague ! Une toute petite blague de rien du tout comme il en avait fait des dizaines, avec les jumeaux. Et même pas foireuse, ou presque. Il l'avait soigneusement préparée, alors qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie pour se faire enlever cette barbe.

C'est Fred et Georges qui avaient lancé en l'air l'idée que, avec un peu de chance, d'autres personnes auraient droit à une belle barbe blanche. Lee avait surenchéri, disant que maintenant qu'ils avaient montré l'exemple, ce serait plutôt de la malchance.  
Et l'idée avait fait son chemin dans sa tête.

A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, il avait envoyé un hibou à son oncle, celui qui travaillait dans le domaine des Créatures Magiques et qui lui avait offert la tarentule géante qui avait fait sensation il y a quelques années. L'homme, farceur dans l'âme, accéda à sa demande. Il lui recommanda la plus grande prudence, toutefois, et Lee ne prenait jamais les conseils de son oncle à la légère. Rien n'aurait du planter, zut à la fin ! Surtout qu'ils avaient fait tout comme il faut, le Malagrif mettant quelques mois à se retrouver entre ses mains, avec autorisations et tout...

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que les Malagrifs Tachetés réagissaient fortement à la présence des Vélanes ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que, pile au moment où Ginny sortait de la Salle Commune, où il ouvrait le paquet contenant la Créature, la petite soeur de la Championne de Beauxbâtons, passerait devant ? Comment aurait-il pu anticiper que le Malagrif, malgré un aspect anodin, était diablement rapide ?

Il fut dehors en moins de deux, et avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce que c'était que ce machin, avant que Lee ne hurle un avertissement, la Créature Magique avait mordu Gabrielle Delacour. Pas ceux qui auraient dû l'être, afin que Lee et les Jumeaux commencent leur concours de la plus grande barbe de Poudlard aux dépends des mordus, mais Gabrielle Delacour ! Une gamine !

Une gamine au sang Vélane qui réagit très mal à la morsure. Au lieu d'avoir quelques heures de malchance, son oncle lui ayant envoyé une bête très jeune et donc moins dangereuse que ses homologues, l'alchimie entre son sang et le venin de la bête, assez incompatible, avait donné...

« - UNE MALCHANCE A DUREE INDETERMINEE ! VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE DE LA STUPIDITE DE VOTRE BETISE, MONSIEUR JORDAN ? »  
« - Oui Professeur McGonagall... »

Ah, ça, depuis la demie-heure où elle lui cassait les oreilles à s'époumoner comme ça, pestant contre son immaturité, son mépris du règlement, son irresponsabilité, sa stupidité et tout les synonymes qu'elle pouvait trouver, oui, il se rendait compte... Et il était quand même inquiet pour la gosse, parce que la malchance de Malagrif, c'est pas de la petite malchance, alors quand en plus on est allergique...

« - Vous m'entendez, Mr Jordan ? »

Aie. Perdu dans ses pensées, se contentant d'acquiescer pendant que la vieille McGo répétait les mêmes choses, il avait oublié d'écouter, même distraitement, et apparemment elle s'en est aperçue, adoptant un ton doucereux et plein de fureur sous-jacente qu'elle a dû emprunter à Rogue...

« - Euh... peut-être ? » Les yeux de la Directrice des Gryffondors se plissent de colère.  
« - Mr Jordan... »  
« - Désolé, Professeur, je suis absolument désolé, je vous écoute, je vous écouterais toute ma vie, je ne ferais plus que ça, et mes devoirs de Métamorphose aussi ! »

Lee Jordan ferait le pitre même si c'était son dernier jour. Même McGonagall semble s'apaiser quelques instants, se retenant de sourire, avant de se recomposer une mine sévère.

« - Je disais donc, Mr Jordan, que votre punition a été décidée. Miss Delacour ne pouvant décemment pas prendre un quelconque moyen de transport pour rentrer en France, sa malchance risquant de provoquer un accident grave, douloureux voire potentiellement létal selon les cas, elle restera ici à Poudlard, puisque des dispositions ont déjà été prises dues à sa présence pour la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi. Toutefois, même à Poudlard, lorsqu'on joue de mauvaise fortune, elle ne sera pas en totale sécurité, au milieu d'armures et d'escaliers en pierre. L'animal que vous possédiez ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur un sorcier ordinaire, mais sur une demi-Vélane... Il faudra qu'elle soit sous surveillance constante. Et cette surveillance, Monsieur Jordan, vous en serez responsable ! En étant aussi près de cette jeune fille, vous lui éviterez de se faire mal, et les répercussions malencontreuses de sa malchance risquent aussi de vous atteindre, ce qui n'est que justice. Ai-je été bien claire ? »  
« - Oui Madame. »

* * *

Répercussions malencontreuses... il était beau, l'euphémisme de la McGo ! Et Lee en avait plus qu'assez que sa Potion lui explose au nez en cours de Potions ! Gabrielle l'accompagnait dans ses cours, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher d'une semelle, le moindre coin de mur devenant dangereux...

Mais du coup, la malchance s'appliquait à lui aussi. Et s'il était de mauvaise foi, il aurait dit, SURTOUT! La proximité de la petite fille faisait que, si un ingrédient n'était pas frais, si une poussière étrange qui avait une chance sur deux mille de se trouver dans les Cachots et était incompatible avec les potions, si le mélange donné par la potion ratée du voisin d'à côté provoquait des effluves aux effets bizarres, c'était invariablement pour lui ! Parce qu'il était dans le trajet des différentes réactions visant Gabrielle.

« - Suffit, Jordan, j'en ai assez de ce déploiement de catastrophe ! Vous et votre malchance, sortez de ma classe et n'y remettez pas les pieds avant d'en être débarrassé ! »

Lui et sa malchance ! Mais ce n'était pas la sienne !

Gabrielle Delacour lui jeta un regard désolé.

* * *

Au départ, la jeune française avait été aussi hautaine que sa soeur, regardant Lee de haut et ne cessant de lui dire que, de toute façon, c'était de sa faute. Elle ne lui adressait que des remerciements du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il l'empêchait de se faire mal, et encore, seulement après une semaine !  
Passer le cap de la-dite semaine avait été un calvaire pour Lee, parce qu'il espérait vraiment que le pouvoir du Malagrif ne pourrait pas s'étendre plus loin que sa capacité ordinaire, même à pleine puissance.

Raté. Et apparemment, Gabrielle avait espéré la même chose, et c'était en voyant qu'elle devrait vraiment côtoyer Lee plus longtemps qu'elle était devenue plus polie.

Et puis, de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Lee lui avait présenté les Gryffondor, et surtout Fred et Georges, puisqu'elle allait devoir aller en cours avec lui, il en avait assez raté comme ça.  
Et elle, elle avait perdu ce masque de froideur adopté pour se protéger. Car finalement, elle était apeurée, poursuivie par une malchance vicieuse, dans un pays étranger dont elle parlait assez mal la langue...

Oui, au fur et à mesure, Lee et Gabrielle s'étaient rapprochés. Il la faisait rire et elle lui apprenait le sens des responsabilités qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment. Trois semaines après l'accident, il protégeait la jeune fille non plus à cause de la punition, mais en grand frère inquiet, avec l'attitude toute Gryffondoresque consistant à se prendre les répercussions en pleine tête à la place de Gabrielle plutôt que de la pousser hors de danger.  
Du coup, il avait fait plus d'aller-retours à l'infirmerie en un mois qu'en six ans. Et Gabrielle s'en souciait de plus en plus.

* * *

« - Lee, hey, Lee, ça va ? » fit la voix inquiète de la petite française, son accent vrillant un peu les oreilles du garçon allongé par terre.  
« - Super, j'adore me prendre les portes en pleine poire, t'inquiète pas... »

* * *

« - Oh, Lee, ça va ? »  
« - A merveille, j'ai trois mains et un seul pied, je sais pas à quel point tu as raté ton sort d'inversion, Fred, mais merci... »

* * *

« - Ah, aucun effet, cette fois ? »  
« - Euh, si, Lee, tu es... euh... vert. »  
« - Encore ? »

* * *

« - Oh, Lee, je suis désolée ! »  
« - Désolée de quoi, Gabrielle ? La prochaine fois, je saurais qu'un sort bleu et blanc, c'est un aller-simple pour l'infirmerie. Effets intéressants quand même... »  
« - Oui, tu es très sympa en nain. »

* * *

« - Gab, ça va ? »  
« - Oui, pour une fois, c'est bien moi qui suis touchée... à force, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas été mordu par ton propre... truc, en fait. »

* * *

La catastrophe la plus marquante fut probablement l'excursion près du Lac de Poudlard. A ce moment-là, l'effet semblait diminuer et ni Lee ni Gabrielle n'avaient vu Madame Pomfresh depuis des jours. Ils s'étaient dit que sortir un peu ne serait plus aussi dangereux. Aller près du Lac leur paraissait trop risqué, quand même, alors ils s'étaient rendus près d'un des affluents.

Tout s'était passé très vite, le pied de Gabrielle avait dérapé sur une touffe d'herbe humide, alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours, et elle avait roulé au sol, droit dans l'eau, la tête la première. L'eau était peu profonde, mais encore froide vu la saison, et avait figée la française, lui bloquant ses réflexes de se retourner pour retourner à la surface et respirer.

Heureusement, à force d'éviter des sortilèges perdus, des potions explosives et des portes qui s'ouvrent sans prévenir, les réflexes de Lee s'étaient, eux, développés. Il avait été prompt à tirer Gabrielle de la rivière, le tout n'ayant pour conséquence que des pleurs, dus à la peur panique qu'elle avait ressentie, incapable de respirer et étouffée par l'eau. Ils étaient retournés, trempé pour Lee, trempée, frigorifiée et tremblante pour Gabrielle, au Château. Pomfresh avait hurlé, bien sûr.

Mais Lee s'était surtout empressé de faire rire Gabrielle, qu'elle ne prenne pas peur de l'eau, et qu'elle oublie l'accident. Une comparaison entre la couleur pâle de ses cheveux qui, mêlés à l'eau, l'auraient dissimulée...  
Et elle avait gardé le surnom de « River » après ça.

* * *

La malchance avait passé quelques jours après. Toutefois, Gabrielle était restée, parce que la Troisième Tâche approchait et que, de toute façon, ses parents seraient là pour voir sa soeur.

Alors, bien sûr, elle ne passait plus autant de temps avec Lee et les autres, mais elle continuait de venir les voir. Beaucoup.  
Et surtout Lee.

* * *

Un soir, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, elle avait dit à Lee qu'elle l'aimait. Le jeune homme avait été incroyablement embarrassé. Ils avaient huit ans d'écart, et l'amour pour lui n'était surement pas le même que l'amour pour une fillette de huit ans.

Et pire, il voyait plutôt Gabrielle comme une petite soeur que comme une petite amie. S'il avait du sortir avec une Delacour, il aurait jeté son dévolu sur Fleur plutôt qu'elle. Et puis, Gab était Gab, sa River, et pas... autre chose.

Heureusement, huit ans ou pas, Gabrielle était très mature. Elle avait du en parler avec sa soeur aussi, et bien que ses mots s'emmêlent un peu, parfois en français, elle dit à Lee qu'elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas ainsi, mais qu'elle attendrait. Et qu'il avait intérêt à l'attendre aussi !

Lee était toujours aussi gêné, et n'osa pas répondre positivement à cette demande.

* * *

La Troisième Tâche finit horriblement mal. Les deux écoles rentrèrent dans leurs pays dans une ambiance morose.  
Gabrielle aussi, et ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se dire au revoir.

* * *

Le temps passa. Fred et Georges quittèrent l'école. Lee se sentit seul, et fit quelques tentatives de blagues avortées ou plus ou moins réussies.  
Il devint même vert. Et il pensa à Gabrielle.

* * *

Il finit ses études. Rejoignit les jumeaux dans leur commerce. Et quelque part durant l'été, il y eut même une lettre de Gabrielle.  
Elle allait rentrer à Beauxbâtons l'année prochaine, et prenait juste des nouvelles, comme ça...

La jeune française avait même signé 'Rivière'.

* * *

Leur correspondance, déjà légèrement irrégulière, avait cessé dès que Voldemort avait commencé à agir plus violemment.  
La seule chose que Lee avait pu faire, c'est que son pseudonyme à Potterwatch, soit le reflet des années plus calmes, plus douces, plus drôles.

De l'année où il avait grandi aux côtés d'une toute petite fille.

Et pour la radio clandestine, Lee Jordan devint Rivière.

* * *

Voldemort tué, la vie reprit place doucement... Lee assista au mariage de Georges, mais n'eut aucune envie de l'imiter. Quelques copines, par-ci, par-là, mais pas d'envie de se fixer.

Il continuait d'écrire à Gaby. Elle avait entendu son pseudo sur les fréquences cachées et ne s'étaient pas privée de le charrier dès les hostilités finies... Il n'y avait bien que Lee pour faire pareil clin d'oeil alors qu'ils étaient recherchés par les Mangemorts.  
Le jeune homme avait même revu la française en quelques occasions, notamment la naissance de Victoire ou lorsqu'elle était venu passer des vacances chez sa soeur. Gabrielle grandissait, passait au stade de l'adolescence... Et Lee s'en voulait de la trouver de plus en plus belle.  
Elle était trop jeune pour lui, et avec son affection fraternelle, bien qu'aucun lien ne les lie, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

* * *

Gabrielle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle avait essayé de passer à autre chose que Lee. Ce n'était qu'une amourette de gamine, et elle n'avait plus huit ans !

Mais aucun de ses petits copains n'était à son goût. Pas assez drôle, pas assez prévenant, trop prévenant, humour à pleurer...  
Inconsciemment, elle leur imposait l'image de Lee, et aucun n'arrivait à la cheville du souvenir qu'elle en avait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que ça! C'était juste... plus fort qu'elle. Et quand son copain actuel, celui avec qui elle avait fêté sa sortie de Beauxbâtons, l'avait appelée River en pensant lui faire plaisir, elle avait explosé.

D'abord, un Chauve-Furie digne de Ginny Weasley pour celui qui avait osé utiliser le surnom qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.  
A elle et à Lee.  
Et ensuite, un transplanage pour l'Angleterre.

* * *

« - Lee, c'est pour toi ! » fit la voix, amusée, de Georges.

Le garçon sortit de l'arrière boutique... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Gabrielle. Une Gabrielle à l'air déterminée, les cheveux ruisselants d'eau, les vêtements collés à son corps -son incroyable et magnifique corps- par la pluie battante, les mains campées sur les hanches, et qui le fixait.

« - Bah alors, River, t'es tombée dans l'eau ? » demanda-t-il, la blague sortant pourtant sans l'emphase habituelle, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Merlin, quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue aussi belle ?

« - Non, je me jette à l'eau, nuance. » répondit Gabrielle en souriant. « Et cette fois, t'as pas intérêt à m'envoyer balader ! Un deuxième râteau, dix ans après, ce serait vraiment pas fairplay ! »

Et ne laissant pas l'information pénétrer le cerveau du garçon en face d'elle, la jeune femme s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon qui lui avait ravi son coeur quand elle avait huit ans et qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement cherché à reprendre. Et elle sourit contre ses lèvres quand il l'enlaça, ne cherchant pas à le repousser. Et quelque part au milieu du baiser, ils eurent une pensée pour le Malagrif Tacheté qui, pour une fois, leur avait apporté de la chance, la chance d'être ensemble.

* * *

** Alaaaa ! On entre dans une série de couples qui risquent d'être vachement plus joyeux que les autres -je sais pas, je dois être malade, j'écris que du mignon... :p**

**Toujours aucun moyen magique de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, rabattez-vous sur la méthode moldue : le bouton reviews !**

**Arwen**


	9. Etranges couples

******Titre:** Etranges Couples  
******Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
******Personnages ****: **Tout un tas, quelques couples factices ou rares dont un de mes préférés, Luna, et un invité surprise :p  
******Disclaimer :** C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note :** Oui, j'ai trouvé drôle -et très approprié- de donner à cet OS le titre du recueil...

* * *

**Etranges Couples **

L'ambiance était un peu tendue, dans la Salle sur Demande, ce soir-là. Pourtant, les jeunes gens réunis n'étaient pas en mauvais termes, loin de là. Il y avait là le « noyau » de l'AD : Le Trio, bien entendu, Neville, Luna et Ginny. La Septième année avait commencé, tout les élèves ayant eu l'opportunité d'enfin en avoir une... décente après l'occupation mangemoresque de Poudlard l'année précédente.

Harry avait réintégré l'Ecole, même s'il se sentait un peu décalé. Il n'était pas le seul, même si la plupart des jeunes éprouvant les mêmes sentiments étaient les enfants de Mangemorts repentants qui peinaient à se faire oublier. Sauf Malfoy, mais pas de surprise de ce côté-là, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy était Malfoy et lui demander de s'écraser, c'était comme d'aller dire à un Elfe de Maison d'aller prendre des vacances.

Sauf si l'Elfe s'appelait Dobby, bien sûr.

Bref, si l'ambiance était tendue, malgré les sourires sur les visages, c'est parce qu'on attendait de savoir qui allait remporter le pari lancé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. En commémoration de la Défaite de Voldemort, McGonagall avait organisé un bal, se rappelant de l'enthousiasme que pareil événement avait suscité il y a quatre ans.  
La plupart de la population féminine de Poudlard avait été ravie, et leurs homologues masculins avaient fait avec. Il y en avait toutefois pour clamer haut et fort qu'ils n'iraient pas. Harry, lui, cherchait simplement à se cacher. Le fait qu'il soit récemment célibataire, Ginny et lui s'étant quittés d'un commun accord, allait lancer à ses trousses toute fille un tant soit peu intéressée comprise entre la Première et la Septième année, toutes Maisons confondues. Avec aucune envie d'en inviter une !

Finalement, au détour d'une conversation étranges comme seule savait en tenir Luna, un pari s'était créé : puisque parmi eux, il n'y avait que des célibataires endurcis, (Ron et Hermione ayant fini par se rendre compte que TROP se connaître n'était pas forcément vivable, surtout à leur âge) pourquoi ne pas aller au bal avec un partenaire totalement saugrenu ? Ce serait amusant, de demander à des personnes ne s'y attendant pas, et de voir la tête des élèves le soir du bal.  
Ron avait ajouté que la personne avec le ou la partenaire le plus surprenant serait gagnante, et le pari fut lancé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enjeu, plutôt le fait de réussir à surprendre d'abord ses amis, puis la Grande Salle entière.

Et ce soir, histoire d'avoir de l'avance sur les réactions du lendemain, les participants allaient révéler le nom de leur partenaire. Il y avait chez chacun un mélange d'assurance, chacun étant persuadé d'avoir une sacrée surprise à annoncer, et d'appréhension : si les autres avaient trouvé pire que soi, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ?

Ce fut Harry qui se lança le premier.

« -Tout ayant été permis, j'ai pris le passage secret de la sorcière borgne pour aller à Pré-au-Lard... Mme Rosmerta m'accompagnera demain soir. »

Ron le regarda comme s'il venait d'annoncer une excellente blague et finit par éclater de rire.

« - T'as fait fort, mon vieux ! J'avais même pas pensé à sortir de Poudlard ! »

Le sourire fier, et légèrement conquérant d'Harry, ne perdura pas longtemps, alors qu'Hermione annonçait avec délectation :

« - J'y vais avec le professeur Flitwick. »

Nouveau moment de silence, qui risquait fort de suivre chacune des déclarations. Ron avait été stoppé dans son rire quelques secondes, la dévisageant, alors que Harry concédait que là, il était sûrement battu. Hermione, elle, rit un moment de l'expression de stupeur des autres, mais elle n'afficha aucun sourire vainqueur. Il restait Neville, qui faisait preuve d'idées surprenantes quand on s'y attendait le moins, Ginny, qui avait le gène « farceur » de ses frères et surtout, l'imprévisible Luna... Et puis, il y avait Ron.  
Elle aimait encore beaucoup le garçon, mais tendrement, comme une soeur très proche. Impossible de l'aimer autrement depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son secret, qui était la vraie base de leur rupture en douceur. La jeune femme se doutait que c'était probablement ce soir qu'il oserait l'afficher devant ses amis. Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse le faire, il fut coupé par Neville.

« -Pas mal Hermione, tu as aussi tapé dans les non-élèves... personnellement, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire ça : après tout, elle a notre âge... »  
« - Ne me dit pas... »  
« - Si, je le dis. Je vais au bal avec Mimi Geignarde. »

Cette fois, après le silence précédent de la déclaration, il y eut des applaudissements, de la part d'Harry.

« - Alors, là, bravo. Mais je loue aussi ton courage : tu ne vas JAMAIS arriver à t'en défaire. »  
« - Bien sûr que si. Elle s'est récemment mise à regarder Peeves de manière très... tendre. Suffira que je trouve un moyen de les rapprocher. »  
« - C'est ce que je disais : tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en défaire. » conclut Harry, un léger moment de stupeur passé à l'annonce que Neville s'intéressait aux amours des fantômes de Poudlard.

Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il avait surtout vraiment cherché un moyen de se débarrasser de Mimi le Bal passé. Ron, lui, était reparti dans un fou-rire monstre, accompagné par Hermione et Ginny. Ginny qui en profita pour glisser le nom de son partenaire dans la bonne ambiance générale.

« - J'y vais avec Zabini. »  
« - Pardon ? » Au grand étonnement de la rousse, l'expression incrédule ne vint pas d'un frère protecteur et furieux, mais d'un Survivant choqué. « - Tu lui as demandé et Zabini, le Serpentard Zabini, a accepté ? »  
« - Oui. Mais, ça vient peut-être du fait qu'il me drague ouvertement depuis un mois et que j'ai finalement décrété qu'il me plaisait bien. » déclara Ginny, un regard décidé à la Molly Weasley vers Harry et Ron, leur signifiant clairement que toute critique ne serait vraiment pas bienvenue, sauf s'ils voulaient voir son maléfice de Chauve Furie de près.

Toutefois, Harry paraissait trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de la fixer, et Ron haussa les épaules.

« - Je serais mal placé pour critiquer. »

Cette fois, le silence était sérieux. Que Ron Weasley, le plus protecteur des six frères de Ginny envers elle, déclare qu'il ne s'y opposait pas alors qu'elle déclarait sortir avec un Serpentard, avait de quoi inquiéter. Sauf Hermione qui avait deviné de quoi il en retournait.

« - Je vais au bal avec Draco. »

Un silence...

« - Je crois que Harry vient de tomber dans les pommes. » fit la voix éthérée de Luna.  
« - Ron, Draco comme dans Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Neville, un peu... perturbé.  
« - Tu en connais d'autre ? »

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour 1) réveiller Harry, 2) le persuader que ce n'était ni un rêve ni une mauvaise blague, 3) le réveiller à nouveau quand Ron annonça que ce n'était pas seulement pour le pari et enfin 4) le laisser digérer la nouvelle. Mais, au final, il le prit mieux que ce que Ron appréhendait. Au moins, les scénarios où il tentait de le tuer lui ou Draco ne s'étaient pas réalisés, et il ne s'était pas suicidé non plus.  
Scénario catastrophe qui était le préféré de son petit copain, cela va sans dire, et le blond Serpentard serait déçu en apprenant que Potter n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque non plus.

Les révélations étaient allées crescendo tout au long des annonces et c'était à présent des regards vaguement inquiets et pleins d'appréhension qui se tournaient vers Luna.

« - Moi ? » dit-elle tranquillement. « Oh, j'y vais avec le Choixpeau. »

Harry retomba en arrière, cette fois vaincu, les épaules tressautant d'un fou rire, alors que les autres se mettaient à rire ou levaient les mains, en signe de défaite. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de saugrenu, personne ne pouvait battre Luna.

* * *

**Je ne possède ni Legilimencie ni Veritaserum pour avoir votre avis, il ne vous reste que la méthode moldue pour me le donner : le bouton review !**

**Arwen**


	10. Cher Papa

**Titre**: Cher Papa  
**Auteur:** Arwen00710 (ça, c'est moi!)  
**Personnages **: OC, couple a deviner avant la signature !  
**Disclaimer : **C'est tout à JKR ! (ça, c'est pas moi)  
**Note : **UA, très probablement :p  
**Note2 :** Après des mois d'absence totale, me revoilà ! Un OS Hp qui traînait dans mon ordi, suivi dans la soirée d'un Merlin et (enfin) de la suite de la trad, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

* * *

**Cher Papa**

Cher Papa,

Depuis que tu es retourné à Poudlard pour ton travail, tu me manques. Comme je te l'ai dit sur le quai du Poudlard Express -Maman appelle ça mon caprice de rentrée...-, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir onze ans pour ne plus être séparée de toi. Même si tu reviens pour Noël.  
Mais ça voudrait dire ne plus voir Maman à la place. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être engagée par le Professeur McGonagall ? Comme ça, je ne vous quitterais plus du tout !

Depuis que tu es parti, Maman fait la tête. Comme chaque année. Je sais que ce week-end, tu vas l'appeler par Cheminette, et après, ça ira mieux. J'ai hâte ! Parce que ça veut toujours dire que la meilleure semaine de l'année (avec celles de Noël et de mon anniversaire) va arriver.

Maman et moi sommes toutes seules, et on fait plein de trucs « entre filles ». Que des trucs qu'on ne fait pas avec toi, tu sais ! On fait du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, et si Maman doit travailler un peu, elle me laisse aller chez Fortarôme et manger une glace. Ou deux ! Et après, elle ne s'occupe que de moi. A chaque fois, j'ai plus de nouveaux vêtements en une semaine qu'en une année entière ! Et ce sont de vraiment beaux vêtements.

Et puis, des fois, elle me laisse aller me coucher beaucoup plus tard ! Alors que toi, tu ne veux JAMAIS. On lit des livres, on regarde des albums photos. Tu sais que dessus, sois tu fais « ta mauvaise tête » comme dit Maman, sois tu essayes de sortir du cadre ? C'est vraiment très très drôle ! La seule où tu restes et où tu souris, c'est celle du mariage. Tu es vraiment beau dessus, et à chaque fois qu'on la regarde, Maman me raconte des histoires de vous deux. Hier, je suis allée au lit à minuit !

C'est aussi la période où je récupère touuuut les objets que vous m'avez confisqués pendant l'été. Je serais sage, maintenant, avec ma toupie qui miaule, je promets ! Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas la jeter du haut des escaliers.

Alors, mon petit papa, tu me manques et je veux que tu rentres!  
Mais pas trop vite, hein...

Ta fille qui t'aime,

Lora Guipure-Snape

* * *

**Allez, je me remet au travail ! Quelle honte d'avoir complètement délaissé FFN ces derniers temps... J'ai plein de bonnes excuses, par contre ! **

**Mais je suis de nouveau là, et malgré un été chargé, je vais tenter de ne plus être absente aussi longtemps !**

**Arwen - toujours friande de vos avis !**


End file.
